The Day I moved to Twinleaf Town
by DawnHikariLover
Summary: This story is about me magically transporting to the World of Pokémon and moving to Twinleaf Town of the Sinnoh Region


I remember the night like it was no other, I was one day playing my favorite pokemon game and I thought about my love Dawn Hikari the girl of my dreams, that night before I went to bed I always prayed I can have the ability to meet dawn the girl of my heart. well I didn't know what was going to happen next, the next day I awoke in a big town with many hills and very small houses, my mom then came rushing in and said, Honey todays the day we are going to move to sinnoh, I couldn't believe my ears, IM GOING TO GO TO SINNNOH :DDDD and I was stunned im in the world of pokemon , I asked are we in the kanto region, my mom said yes and we moving to sinnoh because of her special job working in pokemon communications, I then at this point started to get all excited IM GOING TO FINALLY MEET DAWN I was so excited I packed up my things like lightning , had a quick breakfast then we were off to the kanto international airport, I was starting to get butterflies in my stomach I couldn't believe all this was happening right in front of my eyes, when we board the plane I looked down at kanto and said farewell and I promise to be back here once my pokemon journey got under way ,I didn't know this was going to be the beginning to the best life ever . While on the Plane I then decided to think how am I going to meet dawn should I look for her or start a journey, then I raised worries would dawn even be home when I get there and what if she don't want to be my friend I began to worry and get more nervous but then the next thing I knew there it was THE SINNOH REGION it was HUGE I saw mt cornet and all the major towns and cities as we landed into sinnoh international airport, once we exited the plane we quickly gathered all our luggage and began to head to the taxi stand, at this point I wondered if we were going to twinleaf town , I really hope it was because then I can truly meet dawn , when we got into the cab I heard the five words I been waiting to hear for my whole life " We going to Twinleaf Town" I began to get more nervous and I started to shake at how excited and anxious I was, then I saw it. TWINLEAF TOWN it was just like how I remember it all the beautiful hills and houses and all the endless amount of gardens and such, I was getting very excited and was anxious to explore, when we finally got to our house, man it was huge I was so excited I quickly unloaded all of my things and ran inside, I was amazed by the size of our living room and kitchen. I then quickly ran into my room and started to cry that my dreams were coming true, :) after I helped my mom with the packing I then was allowed to explore, I bolted out of the house and had a big smile on my face I decided to first explore all the buildings and attractions twinleaf town had to offer, I was so amazed at how friendly everyone was and welcoming me, I then decided to have some lunch in the café, once I entered I was delighted to the delicious smell of sinnoh poffins and many treats, while I was eating I heard something very interesting. Did you hear twinleafs famous coridnator is returning home, I knew who that was i then decided to eat quickly and explore more, I was so amazaed at the beautiful water fountain and pokepark, I saw many pokemon I love such as starly piplup , then I heard a voice, EMPOLEON HYDRO CANNON, it was KENNY I immediately saw his legendary steel water penguin with all its might, I decided to say hi, I walked ova and said hi my name is Christian I just moved to twinleaf town, then he said Hi and welcome to my home town my name is Kenny and it nice to meet you, what a nice empoleon you have , thanks ive been training it from all my amazing contest battles I have, anyway it was nice to meet you Kenny, you too Christian I see you around, I then decided to go home for the night, The next day I awoke to a beautiful sunlit morning in twinleaf town , my mom said Christian you have something in the mail, when I opened it I SAW IT WAS A POKEBALL, dear Christian I know you had to move to sinnoh but I decided to send you charmander because ik you love it so much good luck and make us all in pallet proud, from professor oak. I couldn't believe the LEGENDARY famous professor knew my name I was speechless. I then said CHARMANDER I CHOOSE YOU CHAR CHARMANDER :DDD , I said charmander me and you will grow strong together and become the best duo eva, CHAR CHAR :DD I decided then I was going to start my journey in 3 days time in the kanto region , then my mom told me hey Christian can you deliver this product to a friend of mine at this address, I saw it 129 Ribbon road, I said ye mom, then I quickly gathered the package and charmander and was on my way. I kept walking a long time and started to get lost but then charmander pointed to a street sign, very well done charmander, char char as I then finally came up to the house I was looking for it was a very pink color without hesitiation I knocked excited to meet the new neighbors then when the door opened I couldn't believe it. The first thing I Saw was the beautiful Midnight Blue hair and then I saw the Ocean Color Crystal Eyes and the pretty Smile and the lovely Beanie hat It WAS DAWN OOO, I immeditly start to feel heavy blushing and my hands become extremely sweaty and my face turning red,, dawn then said hi my names dawn, I had no voice I coildnt speak I was so shocked and amazaed at the sight in front of me that Iat first I didn't answer, dawn said hello you there I then snapped out of it and began to talk (idk how) I said hi there my name is chrisitan and I just moved to twinleaf, my mom wanted me to give this to your mom it was a special package, Dawn then looked at the package and started to smile . This is the Epic Communications thing I wanted and she started to cheer, I smiled and began blushing very madly, I didn't know how to stop it, then dawn looked at me and said thank you chirstian and I hope to meet your mom someday what she does is amazaing, I then smiled and said no problem. Then Dawn looked and said lets hang out sometime , my heart jumped 5 times if that was possible and began to blush more, ok dawn I said I also want to tell you how great of a coridnator and how e (I was about to say enchanting) epic you are in you skills. She smiled and said thanks I just returned from johto and I didn't do as well as sinnoh I got top 4 , then dawn began to be a bit sad, I told her dawn I always believe you're the best in the world and I know you're the best coridnator ever she then smiled and said, aww your very sweet thanks that makes me feel better and she gave be a big beautiful smile, I then couldn't contain my blushing it increased and she laughed your as red as a apple haa and then I smiled anyway dawn I see you soon, she said ok bye. I then told myself I just spoke to the love of my life and dream girl Dawn Hikari and I started to cheer as I head back to my house. The next day I awoke late and started to watch tv then the pc monitor rang in my house, my mom answered and said hi johanna, I froze That's Dawn Mom and I started to like get nervous, XD they chated a long time then smiled ok bye johanna, the my mom told me that Dawn was wondering if you want to hang out at the pokemon park, I couldn't belive my ears and I started to blush yes I would like it very much :). She said she be at the park at 12 and to meet up with her there, I also going to pack you two a nice picnic together, I said wow thanks mom and I began to smile very happy. Then as fast as lighting the 2 hours went by and I was heading to the pokemon park, I then saw a beautiful sight sitting on the park bench , she had her hair all the way down which made me blush feiorusly, I then said hi dawn she said hi chrisitan and then she gave me a quick hug, I was in heaven her body was so soft like iimgine it and so smooth ;;) I have idea lets introduce eachothers pokemon I showed dawn first my charmander, she said aww so cute and then looked it up in her pokedex, this is a nice pokemon chrstian raise it well, I said thanks dawn and I always wanted to meet your pokemon she smiled and said ell you know this guy my number one partner piplup, pip lup pip then right away piplup and charmander were playing with eachother having fun then dawn showed me buneary, togekiss, quilavia, mamoswine, and pachrisu. I looked them all up in the pokedex , wow dawn your pokemon are strong and very talented just like you :) dawn smiled deeply and said thanks chrisitan, then dawn stuck her tounge out and said tag your it, ad we ran around the pokepark laughing and smiling together after we played tag, dawn said oo im starting to get hungry, i said No need to worry, and she laughed hey you that's my line and we giggled, then me and dawn ate our picnic wich had lots of sandwhiches and fruit, thourghout we talked about ourselves and goals and dreams, dawn smiled and said I decided Im going to head to kanto and participate in contests, I said im also going to kanto has my first place to collect badges and be in the pokemon league. Dawn smiled and said well Christian this food was very deliscous and yummyz xD. After we cleaned up me and dawn decided to watch our pokemon play around then before you knew it it was 6 o clock, oo chirstian srry I got to go mom wants me for dinner I said ok byez dawn I see you, she said no need to worry we will :), that night I was thinking should I ask dawn if she wants to travel with me in kanto, iwasnt sure what to do, and then I questioned how come she didn't ask me and I don't want to make her feel forced, as I pondered I decided to go to bed and think about it the next day, when I woke up I told my mom tommrow im going to start my journey in kanto, my mom smiled and said ok honey and remember home is always here in sinnoh when you need it :) I smiled and said thanks mom , I decided to head to the poke park to think how im going to ask dawn to go on a journey, I asked charmander what its opinion was and I felt I can understand my pokemon, then I I thought, what if kenny asks first I then began to panic and decide to ask dawn right away I then sprinted like lighting to dawns house but when I got there Kenny was there already I said NOOOO I miss my chance :O, i decided to leave the scene and ask dawn later on in the day, then about 2 hours later I mustered up the courage to ask dawn I knocked lighty on her house and then dawn answered hi Christian and gave me a big smile, I said hi dawn I was wondering well, what is it Christian, would you like to travel with me in kanto on a pokemon journey, I wanted to ask you because I like you a lot and I admire your skill and were very great friends and I think it would be a lot of fun, Dawn then thought for a moment and said im srry Christian Kenny ask me already and well I said yes to him, I coudlnt beelive my ears I wanted to cry oh its ok dawn I see you soon, I then left the house and once dawn was out of my sights I began to cry very badly I rushed into my room closed the door and cried a very long time, I then decided to go to bed early I had a big day starting my journry I said good night charmander, charmander was feeling what I feeling and even cried also, its ok buddy we shall go and be strong together, Charmander and we feel asleep, the next day I woke up and still wasn't feeling good but I packed up my bags and told my mom byez im off she said by Christian be safe and call me, I said ok before I left twinleaf I quickly went by the park me and dawn had our day together, I looked and cried and ask myself WHY I didn't ask dawn then I hesitated and now I pay the price,:( I ws about to look up and say goodbye to twinleaf town then I heard footsteps running fast I turned around and I saw a beautiful angel with midnight blue hair, blue eyes a white beanie a pnk scarf and pink boots, Christian wait I looked hi dawn, then dawn gave me a hug and apologized Christian im srry I said no I thought about it and well, I want to journey with you I like you ad you make me laugh and smile and we are great friends you and I rlly love being with you, at this moment I began to cry of joy and feeling dawns hug so nice, dawn said why you crying and smiled, dawn you made me the happiest pokemon trainer in the world i love being with you and I admire your skills, she smiled and said well what are we waiting for LETS GO TO KANTO :DD

Me and Dawn During our journey grew together and our relationship grew as well and I felt well im ready to confess my feelings to dawn and hope she like me back, well one night on the way to celadon city I decided to tell dawn, it was nearing night time and me and dawn were setting camp together, after I took dawn to a beautiful point which had all the stars around in the mystical forest, isn't the stars beautiful and night sounds of pokemon, I said yes dawn it is. Dawn I have something to tell you, dawn said what Is it chrstian. Well Dawn I Love you I think you're the most beautiful girl ever , I love your hair and beautiful eyes and smile, your kind sweet gentle caring loving girl and I think you're the best companion in the entire world you always make me laugh and give me thousands of butterflies when im around you Dawn Hikari Platinum Berltiz I love you. At this Dawn was at first shocked then she said Christian I love you too your the most kind respectful caring supportive person I ever had your also very handsome and charming and I love you Chrstian with all my heart and I wouldn't want to leave your side for anything in the world, your also give me sensations I neva felt before I love you Christian, then all of a sudeen I felt Smooth Soft Starwberry Lips on mine Dawn was kissing me and I felt so many sparks and goosebumps, I was in awe kissing dawns beautiful lips and feeling her mouth and tounge on mine, I then kissed dawn back and it felt magical inside like thousands of flowers blooming inside i love kissing my beautiful girl dawn we then stoped smile and then we tightly hugged and kissed again passionately for a long time. Dawn I love you so much, Dawn smiled and Said I love you to and we hugged and fell asleep together tightly hugging under the stars :)


End file.
